The War of the Ancients
by snakeboy33
Summary: Everyone thought the ones who created Aldnoah were long gone, a dead civilization. They were wrong. And now the creators have returned to claim that which is their's. So begins the War of the Ancients
1. The Return

_**The Return**_

… _ **. 15 years ago, the Aldnoah Gate utilized by the Vers Empire overloaded, and exploded. In what came to be known as Heaven's Fall, the moon fell apart upon Earth, destroying much of the population. This disaster would be long remembered on earth, but would also attract some rather dangerous eyes…**_

" _Master, we're receiving a distress signal!"_

" _A distress signal?"_

" _Yes sir!"_

" _Trace it!"_

" _Tracing!"_

" _Master, shouldn't we alert headquarters first?"_

" _If our own are in danger, then we need to take action."_

" _Master, we've detected the source. It is the Ers System."_

" _The Ers System?"_

" _The Supremacy hasn't been there for thousands of years."_

" _From what I heard, it had only one habitable planet, populated by strange hairy beasts that lived in caves."_

" _Could this be a scouting mission that's experiencing issues?"_

" _One way to find out. Set an immediate course of the Ers System."_

" _So it will be done."_

" _I will contact headquarters of this voyage. It will take some time to reach the Ers System."_

" _Best estimation?"_

" _Several cycles at the least."_

" _Master, forgive my insubordination, but is not quicker to perform a Jump? We could be in the system within a few rotations."_

" _Any navigational charts for that part of the galaxy are either buried so deep it would take ages to find them, or lost. We need to plot the proper course before we dare to perform a Jump. We could crash right into Vers or Zers. Besides, what could happen in just several cycles."_

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

 **(at Earth)**

To call the current conflict one-sided would be considered generous. The Vers forces were completely annihilating the Earth forces using the Aldnoah technology, as the natives tried desperately. Watching over it from his landing castle, Count Cruheto watched looking so smug one would think he owned the universe (considering how the Vers saw others, he probably thought he did).

"This is so easy, I'm not even sure its worth recording," he said. Whatever feeble resistance the Terrans were putting up was being summarily crushed. The knowledge that Princess Asseylum's murderers would soon be burning in the wreckage of an inferior people was quite satisfying. Soon the Empire would have to start considering long term administration. Cruheto would definitely be nominating himself to the Emperor as planetary regent.

"My Lord, we're receiving a message from the moon base." Cruheto heard that and rolled his eyes.

"What could they possibly want?" he asked.

"They're saying that they detected a massive gravitational anomaly nearing Earth," the officer answered. Now that was not expected. Every so often, a stray asteroid would tumble near Earth, but never large enough to constitute such attention. In all likelihood, it wasn't anything of importance, but just in case….

"Get us a look at it," he instructed, "Best to at least know what it is."

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

" _Master, we're reading large amounts of energy being released throughout the system, particularly focused on the third and fourth planets in the system."_

" _That would be Vers and Zers, yes?"_

" _Yes, Master."_

" _Give us a visual."_

" _So it will be done."_

" _That's…. bizarre."_

" _Bizarre? That's our technology."_

" _I thought the Ers system was abandoned."_

" _It was. Those aren't our's."_

" _Could it be being used by the natives?"_

" _Those beasts? Don't even imply such a thing, the idea is offensive."_

" _Well, we have one way to learn. Prepare a transport gate. We'll send a scouting team onto the ships."_

" _So it will be done."_

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

"My Lord, we have visual."

"Then let's see it." On the visual screen, a familiar image appeared on it. It looked almost exactly like a landing castle, but with some fine differences. It was sleeker, and sharper, with red opposed to green features.

"Is that a landing castle?" one officer asked.

"There's no castle design like that on our records," another said. Cruheto scowled at the sight of the castle. There was enough competition for conquest as things were, he didn't need a completely new family coming in and upstaging him.

"Get into contact with that castle, I wish to know which Count leads it," Cruheto said. The officers obediently did as they were told.

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

" _We seem to be receiving a transmission from the vessels."_

" _And?"_

 _"Should we respond?"_

 _"Do you respond when particles of dust fly at you?"_

 _"...No Master, I suppose not."_

 _"And the landing party?"_

" _Gate being opened… now."_

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

Suddenly, the air turned hard, as if Cruheto was encased in stone. That was when what can only be described as a hole in air opened, and out of the hole, stepped a being.

 **Note: Having recently binged watched** _ **Aldnoah Zero**_ **on Netflix, this idea popped into my head, and I decided to quickly whip it up. Updates will probably be… sporadic, since my priorities are on my** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **stories for the time being.**

 **That all said, I liked the idea of what if the aliens that created Aldnoah were not actually gone, and had simply left for reasons that will be revealed later. For the sake of the story, I'm going to be lowering the time since the aliens left the solar system. I don't know how long we're lead to believe it was since the aliens left, but I'm making it about 10,000 or so years.**

 **This story takes place right in the beginning of the Vers invasion of Earth.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	2. Contact

_**Contact**_

Everyone on the bridge could only stare, as the being stepped from the hole in space, into the bridge, after which the hole vanished. Some people weren't even breathing.

The being was quite tall, looking to be about eight feet, and seemed to be wearing some kind of very form fitting, black suit, with occasional pieces of silver-colored metal on its shoulders, chest, knees, and waist. It had long legs with knees that seemed to bend back opposed to forward, and long arms that ended in hands with four fingered hands. Its large head, while completely covered a smooth black surface like a helmet, seemed rectangular, with a pointed chin. Behind its head seemed to be some kind of splaying hood.

The being appeared to scan the entire bridge, as all the people there stood completely still. Then it spoke….

" _Fkst sktk rkptkng kn."_ It didn't sound like speech, as much like jumbled noise coming from within whatever it was covering its head. The voice sounded synthesized, as if going through an electronic device.

" _Tknklkg kppkr Nkr. Kwkting krdkr."_ Count Cruheto couldn't even think as he just stared at the…. thing before him. In all his years, he'd never seen anything _remotely_ like what was before him.

"Who are you?" he asked, finally finding his voice. However, the being did not even acknowledge him, as it stood still, apparently waiting for something.

"Get security up here!" he ordered. But the officers also seemed paralyzed by the sight of the being.

" _Krl snlrk lk ltnk."_ The being then strode right towards the nearest panel, the officer on it moving away rather quickly. The being then bent over, and began working with it.

"What're you doing?" Cruheto demanded, as he pulled out his gun at the being. Once again, the being completely ignored him, as if the Count weren't even present. That was when, from its back, unfolded two new pairs of arms, which began to mimic the first, manipulating the screens, to everyone's horror. Everyone probably knew what it was, but nobody really believed it, inventing any number of ideas as to what this being was. But the appearance of the new arms finally hammered it in.

This being was an alien. Not the way that the Vers were aliens to the Terrans, this was an entity from a completely different star, utterly unique to anything from the solar system.

Another hole in the air opened, and out of it stepped another five of those beings. That was when Cruheto snapped, and fired his weapon. The bullets, however, seemed to be simply soaked in to the beings' armor, not doing any damage. It was with great horror that Cruheto noticed the similarities to Sir Trillram's Nilokeras, and its own barrier system; in fact, it looked almost exactly the same. During all of this, the aliens continued to ignore him, communicating in their strange, crackling language.

Suddenly, they all stood at attention as yet another hole in the air opened, and outstepped a seventh alien. But this one had armor with strange gold details on its chest. Cruheto imagined that this may have been one of their officers.

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

" _Analysis confirms. These are indeed the primitives from Zers."_

" _This shouldn't be possible. The technology needs a genetic signature in order to activate."_

" _We'll figure out how they do it later; besides, its not our mission."_

" _Commander, one of them is attempting to shoot at us. Should I…."_

" _Don't waste the energy. Our orders are to survey the vessel, and determine how much is on here, so that it can be collected."_

" _And if any of the primitives get in our way?"_

" _They won't."_

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

The one with gold details made some kind of gesture.

" _Lktz gzt."_

" _Krl snlrk lk ltnk."_ With that, the aliens began to move out. Cruheto was smart enough to get out of the way, as they walked past him, but as they did, he pulled out his staff, and with a yell slammed it down on them. The staff promptly disintegrated on contact, and the aliens still didn't address him. The door was closed, but the aliens walked right through it as if weren't even there, leading distinctively shaped holes where they walked.

For what seemed like an eternity, everyone remained frozen, the shock of the impact still strong. Until Cruheto managed to finally snap everyone out of it.

"Damn it! Are you Vers soldiers are not!" he snapped, "Get a hold of yourselves!" That apparently managed to snap everyone out of the initial shock of the event.

"Put me through to the rest of the castle!" Cruheto ordered.

"Y… yes." After confirmation he was through, the Count made his announcement.

"Attention!" he said, "They are seven…. things making their way through the castle. Shoot them on sight!" After the announcement was made, he clenched his fists. He had to tell the other Counts about this. He didn't know what they were, but they were obviously a threat to Vers.

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

" _Master, the scouting team is proceeding through the vessel."_

" _Seems they may possess the technology, but don't know how it truly functions. Very well, we'll let the scouts continue their mission as they are. What of the planet itself?"_

" _If our readings are right, then there seems to be some kind of large scale conflict on the planet."_

" _They have all this technology, and yet they remain at war with themselves? These people are savage."_

" _They're primitives, of course their savages. But we should still go down and scout out the planet. One can never fully know what is going on without investigating."_

" _So it will be done."_

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

 **(in Japan)**

A hole opened, and out of it stepped seven more aliens. They were wearing the same armor, and had all the same features, but the difference was, these were carrying weapons; some kind of, long, thin, pointed firearm, crisscrossed what looked like wires with red energy coursing through them.

" _Fkn okt. Cknkt wkn fkln tknloknk."_

" _Krl snlrk lk ltnk."_ Each of the aliens than split up in several directions, including the commander.

 **(further in the city)**

So far, Inaho's plan had gone very well. They had managed to deny the Martian Cataphract its means by which to observe the people through its shield, and had managed to lead him to the bridge. That was when it went wrong though, when the supposedly dead Princess literally flashed into form before everyone.

"Stand down! I command it!" the princess ordered. Sir Trillram couldn't believe his eyes. This woman was supposed to be dead; everyone had _seen_ her die. In his moment of shock, he had been distracted when the Earth vessel fired all they had at him. However, it was all absorbed by his armor.

"You Terran swine!" Trillram snapped, "You're attacks are useless!" However, as it turned out, that wasn't the Terrans' only plan. Getting him to the bridge had only been part one. Part two was just about to be enacted.

"Now firing!" Inko said, as she fired her Cataphract's rifle at the Nilokeras. But then the bullet stopped in mid air, right in front of the Nilokeras. It was just floating, suspended in mid air.

"The hell?" Trillram said.

"What the…," Inko said, staring. At the same time, Calm also fired his weapon, but it was again stopped mid air. The sight was so bizarre, just about everyone had to stop and stare at it, including everyone on the ship.

"What's going on there?" Darzana asked.

"Well that's a new one," Koichiro said, narrowing his eyes.

"Could that be more Aldnoah technology?" Kaoru asked.

"This seems bizarre, even by their standard," Koichiro said.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Trillram was at a complete loss as to what to do. As far as he knew, there wasn't any Aldnoah technology that could do something like that. Perhaps someone had found something new to use the drive for. Deciding to put his attention back on his mission, Trillium looked to the Princess.

"I don't know how you survived, but its time that's remedied!" Trillram said, as he held up Nilokeras' arm. Asseylum couldn't move as the Nilokeras' hand came down. But it suddenly stopped dead, and not by the actions of the pilot.

"The hell's going on here?!" Trillram blurted out. Inaho watched this from his position, narrowing his eyes.

"Why did he stop?" he mused.

"Come on! Work damn you!" Trillram griped. That was when he got a new signature, and he turned. It didn't take long for others to notice an approaching figure. The figure was tall, with six arms, the uppermost pair carrying some kind of rifle, and wearing a black suit. Everyone could only stare as the figure calmly approached. It strode right up to the still frozen Nilokeras. During this, Slain flew over on his transport, watching closely.

"What is that thing?" he asked out loud. The Earth forces also stared.

"What is

" _Rktrpng nk. Kv dkrokerd tknloknk wknkplk. Kxtrktkn nkdkd."_

Asseylum stared in shock at the figure, as it spoke some strange crackling tongue. _What is this being?_ she thought.

" _Krl snlrk lk ltnk."_ It then pressed some holographic buttons on its arm. The Nilokeras then flashed, as if deactivating, much to Trillram's shock. Without missing a beat, the being bounded up onto the cataphract's body, and pressed another button its arm. The hatch then opened up.

"What i…" Trillram didn't finish, as the being reached down, and tossed him over its shoulder like he wasn't even worth the effort. It then began to work on something in it, completely ignoring the ones around it.

"What is that thing?" Inko asked, "Is it Martian?"

"Does it look like a Martian?" Calm responded, "It doesn't even look human."

Meanwhile, Trillram managed to retain his bearings, as he rose to his foot, and looked up at the being working on his cataphract.

"Get the hell out of there!" he snapped, pulling out his gun, and shooting it, only for the weapon to absorbed by the same shield system his Nilokeras had. The being didn't even glance at him.

"Look at me you monster!" After running out of room, he threw his gun at the being, as it too was soaked up. However, this time, the being pulled something off its belt. The item then seemed to form into something.

"What is…." Trillram wasn't even allowed to finish his last words, as the being fired something from its item. The moment the beam made contact with the Vers knight, he vaporized, making it as if he hadn't even existed. And, as if for a final insult, the being hadn't even looked back at him.

The sheer abruptness of this action left everyone staring in shock, unable to shock. A mighty Vers knight, who had shown himself to be practically invincible, brushed aside like a crumb on a table.

"Sir Trillram!" Slain finally cried out.

"What is this thing?" Inaho muttered, more in awe than anything else.

Asseylum continued to stare at the sight of this strange being, as it worked on the Vers cataphract, completely uninterested in everyone else. By no means was she going to mourn Trillram's death; maybe at another time she would, but if what she heard was happening, was happening, then the Knights of Vers deserved no admiration at all. For the first time in her life, Asseylum felt ashamed of being of Vers.

The being then rose back up to its feet, plugging in more information to the hologram on its arm.

" _Dkvkc rkd fkr ckllktkn. Prkmktkm wkl pks nk thkt."_ The being then looked around, at the humans.

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

" _So one group of these animals repurposed our technology, and are using it of their own ambitions? This will prove even easier than I thought."_

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

Asseylum wished she could understand what those crackling words meant, as this strange entity seemed to muse to itself. That was when the being's gaze apparently turned towards her. For a time, Asseylum thought she was doomed, but then the being did something she never though it would do. It recoiled back in what seemed to be surprise.

" _Wk… Wkt ks tsk?"_ As Asseylum stared at the being, as it stared at her, she decided to take action.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, "What is it that you want?" The being continued to stare at Asseylum, before it leapt from the Nilokeras, and landed right in front of the princess. Asseylum, was now more amazed than afraid.

"Who are you?" she asked again softly. The being, which was at least twice as tall as Asseylum, remained silent. It then reached out with one of its six arms, and looked to caress her cheek.

But before he could, Inaho's orange cataphract suddenly landed before them, and while the force blew Asylum off her feet, the being didn't even flinch as it looked up at the Earth machine. The cataphract then gathered up Asseylum in one arm, and Rayet in the other, before running away, leaving the being behind. The other Earth forces also retreated. The being remained still, as it watched.

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

" _That primitive. What is it?"_

 _(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)_

 **Note: More details about the alien's appearance will be explained later. Let's leave the mystery for the time being. But I've got to say, it was satisfying writing Trillram being completely wiped out the way he was.**

 **The alien's language is actually very simple. For the most part (with some exception), I took words, and replaced the vowels with "k". So try and do the opposite, and you may be able to discern what they're saying.**

 **Be sure to review.**


End file.
